The last dance
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Tessa is at the annual London Institute ball but things did not go as planned. One-shot!


**Hi guys! For those who have been following the news, Sir Christopher Lee has passed away at age 93. I was so shocked when I heard the news because he was an amazing actor. He has been one of my favorite actors since I was young and I loved watching him act as Saruman in the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit trilogy and as Count Dooku in Star wars. This made me realized what little time we have on this earth and we should make the best out of it. I know this is not tmi related but I think he deserves remembrance. Ave atque vale Sir Christopher Lee, may you rest in peace. Thank you for your Saruman and Count Dooku. As I was reading and thinking about this, this story came to my head. So I am dedicating it to him. I do not own the Infernal devices characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

Tessa sat at a table, her chin propped under one hand. She gazed at the crowd of dancers, moving gracefully on the dance floor. It was the annual Christmas ball in the London Institute and the party was at full swing. A band was playing soft music from a stage, the air filled with the sound of violin music and for a moment Tessa's heart pained for Jem.

She looked at the dance floor and saw her son James dancing with Cordelia Carstairs, the couple moving with fluid grace. Tessa couldn't help but smile. James had never been happier since he had married Cordelia and they were so happy together. Tessa watched as her son twirled his wife before dipping her low, Cordelia's long hair falling down her back like a waterfall. He grinned as he pulled her up and pressed his lips onto hers.

"Just like his father," Tessa sighed to herself as she watched her daughter and her son-in-law chatting together in a corner. Jessie Blackthorn's hand was clasped tightly in Lucie's and he was whispering in her ear. She giggled as he held her, murmuring more words to her. Just then, a small child came to them and he swung her up in his arms, the little girl squealing as her father embraced her.

Just then, a light tap came on her shoulder and James beamed at her, his golden eyes shining. He looked so much like his father, save his eyes, which a token of her infernal blood. "Mother, would you like to have this dance?" he grinned mischievously and Tessa sighed. "Its okay. Why don't you dance with Cordelia?" Tessa asked and he shrugged. "She is my wife. I can dance with her forever," he said and Tessa smiled.

"Shall we?" her son asked as he bowed low, his hand out. Tessa giggled as she took his hand and they walked to the dance floor just as the band struck up a tune. They danced, mother and son, although Tessa could pass as his girlfriend or maybe sister. She would forever be like this, young and immortal, watching her family grow old and die. She shuddered at this thought.

"Are you alright mother?" James asked and she smiled weakly. "Yes, thank you," she smiled as he gave her another twirl. She watched as Alistair danced with Grace Cartwright and she thought of how that girl had broken her son's heart. Now she had changed for the better as Grace smiled at her and Tessa smiled back.

As they danced, Tessa scanned the scene around her. Charlotte was sitting at a table, talking to Henry, who was babbling excitedly about one of his latest inventions and as usual, his pants were stained with oil. Charlotte beamed as she hung onto his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. He whispered something to her and she got up to wheel him away. Tessa felt a prick of sadness as she saw them moving, wife wheeling her husband. Henry had been injured in the battle against Mortmain years ago and he was now unable to use his legs.

A she danced, her son dipped her low and she closed her eyes as he swung her back up. She didn't realize James stepping away and a new pair of arms she knew so well held her. "Enjoying James's company?" Will asked, his blue eyes shining. He looked like he had never aged, like the seventeen year old boy with the fierce and painfully sweet blue eyes and the dark rumpled black hair that she had fallen in love with years ago.

They danced slowly, the whole world lost to them. Tessa felt her body shiver as Will ran a hand down her spine. "Where were you?" she asked. "I found out that the cook was going to serve roasted duck tonight, except for the fact that the duck was still alive and had gotten loose. I ended its reign of terror," Will declared and Tessa sighed. "Will, its just a duck," she said and he looked at her gravely. "Never trust a duck," he said and she giggled.

As they danced faster and faster, Will slowly moved his hands up and down her body. She shuddered as he kissed her neck lightly, peppering kisses along her. "By the angel, I love you Tessa," he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in to kiss her. "Will, not now," Tessa whispered but he grinned. "Its now or never," he grinned and he kissed her, her mouth exploding with taste and love.

She felt like he could do this forever and they stood in the center of the room, drowned into the kiss. She gasped as he kissed her and she kissed him back with such ferocity that he growled. "Wow. Never knew you were such a good kisser," he said. "I've had practice," she replied and they kissed again, this time like they could never be apart. They kissed for a long time and Tessa felt like she was lost in time.

As they kissed, Tessa suddenly felt her hand slipping through. She gasped as she broke off and she screamed as she saw Will fading. All around her, the scene was changing, warping into darkness. She cried out as she saw James and Lucie getting swallowed up by the darkness and Charlotte and Henry soon disappeared. The music faded and the hall dissolved into black nothingness. Just her and Will were left. And he was slowly fading.

"Will! Don't leave me!" Tessa screamed as she rushed towards him. She tried to embrace him but her fingers slipped through him like water. "Oh, my Tessa," Will whispered as he stroke her cheek. His touch felt cold and she shivered. "Will," she whispered, tears streaking down her face. "I love you, and I will love you until I die. And if there is a life after this, I would love you after that," he whispered as he slowly faded away. Tessa screamed as she tumbled away into darkness.

She bucked up in the bed, screaming. Tessa was shaking fright, her whole body coated with a layer of sweat. She cried as the boy next to her shifted slowly in their nest of blankets. "Tess, what is it?" he asked as he sat upright. Tessa looked at him. Jem looked like an angel in the moonlight, his black hair with just a streak of silver in it and his dark eyes looking back at her.

She hugged him, sobbing. They were in an apartment and from their window they could see cars zooming past, despite the late hours. Lights shone in the New York skyline. "Another nightmare?" Jem asked quietly and Tessa sobbed. "I dreamed about Will and my children. That they were all still alive," she cried as her new husband embraced her.

"My Jamie. Lucie. My dear children. And Will," Tessa whispered,her tears staining his shirt but he couldn't care less. "I miss them so much,"she cried as they held onto each other and she felt Jem crying silently against her. "Me too, Tess. I miss him too," he whispered as they both clung onto each other in the darkness.

 **Ave atque vale Sir Christopher Lee. Please review!**


End file.
